Truth Upon A Rose
by LIFELOVELAUGHREAD
Summary: Hinata Keeps Reciving Roses Each 6 Weeks. Who is it? Better Summary INside. NaruHina, SasuSakura, NejiTen, InoCho, TemarShika.


Don't Own Naruto.

**Summary: ****Hinata has been getting lavender rose every 6 weeks. And now she's fed up & wants to who is sending her the roses… Now, it turns into a game of Guess who when some friends come for an unexpected visit.And what happens when a sudden black-out occurs? And Will Hinata find out who is sending her the rose?**

**Pairing**

**Naruto x Hinata**

**Shikamaru x Temari**

**Sasuke**** x Sakura (For people who like the couple. I was going to use Lee)**

**Neji x Tenten**

**Choji x Ino**

**Rating: 'T'**

**OOC**** for some people.**

**POV **_**Inner **__FlashBack _'Thoughts' "Talking"

**--**

**Hinata's POV**

I glared at the single lavender rose that was sitting in a vase on my nightstand. Eyeing it, I sighed and growled slightly. Shaking my head I got off my bed & grabbed my phone. Calling Ino. She might know who's been sending them since she's working at her mums flower store.

Ring. Ring. Ring, Ring…

"Hello? Yamanaka Ino speaking, how can I help you?" I cursed. I raing her work by accident. "Ino-chan, its Hinata…"I said and took the phone away from my ear when I heard her squealing "Kawaii!" (She thinks im really cute, even at the age of 17)

"Ne, ne Hinata-chan. What's wrong?" she asks. "Well, I've been getting single lavender roses every 6 weeks. And I was wondering you knew who it was…" I said. I heard her squeal. But then she clamed down. "Ooo, someone likes you. And gomen Hinata-chan…but our store doesn't sell roses and—Choji-kun!" she yells. "Oi, Hinata-chan ill ask him" she said. I heard her put the phone down. 2 people talking and then the phone got picked up. "Shit, sorry Hin-chan but Choji-kun doesn't know either" She said. I thought so…"Choji-_kun?_" I ask. Giggling slightly. "Uh-uh, yea…" she said weakly. After Naruto-kun left for training 2 years ago Ino, Sakura & I started hanging out & well we tease each-other now. Especially Ino about her crush on Choji.

"INO! Get TOO works!" I hear her mum yell. "-sigh- Hinata, ill come over later. I gotta go now. Bye" "Ja" Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Well, that wasn't any help" I said through a sigh. Looking at the rose I smiled. Every since Sasuke came back to the village with Naruto-kun, things have changed…for the better. Sakura & Sasuke are now a element. In other words Boyfriend & Girlfriend. Which is cute?

Shaking my head I looked out the window. I sighed and flop on the bed. It was cold outside. And ever since Naruto-kun has been back we've hung out a lot more. We've come pretty close & people think we're a couple when we are actually…best friends….? Smiling at the thought I pick myself up from my bed & walk out of my room. Pulling on my new purple jacket. I had my black ninja pants that hugged my form & ninja boots, attaching my kunai pouch to my upper thigh on my right leg & close the door behind me. "Ah, Hinata-sama. Its raining out there" said Neji who had Tenten standing next to him. She smiled & gave me a hug. "I was walking past the Yamanaka shop & Ino told me what happened" she said, grinning. I blink and smile. "Yea…" I said. "Neji" Tenten said. "Im going out with Hinata-chan. Cya!" she said grabbing me before Neji could protest about anything.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" We got outside & heard someone cursing. We turn and saw Konahmaru (Sp?) Running from an angry Naruto. Tenten & I look at each-other then turn back to the two boys. We watch in amusement. "KONAHMARU! YOU BAKA" "WAHH! IM SORRY BOSS!" the poor kid yelled as Naruto tackled him into the muddy ground as the rain poured down. "WHERE IS IT?" Naruto yelled while smiling. Good to know they were just joking around. "IT'S COMING IN THE NEXT WEEK!" he yelled. My breath stopped. It's been 5 weeks from my last rose & next week will be 6. Eyeing Naruto. I raise a brow. "Uh…Naruto-baka" Tenten said. Both boys stop fighting & look up to see Tenten & my amused faces. The both blush in embarrassment. "How…How long were you standing there for?" Naruto asks weakly. Both dripping with mud. "Umm, when we heard Konahmaru yelling 'Shit' at the top of his lungs" said a new voice. We all jump and see Hanabi standing there, also amused.

"Ha-Hanabi!" Konahmaru says. Trying not to die of embarrassment. She smirked as the held out her small black camera it was the size of her hand…small. But it was a good camera, to catch almost everything. Even Naruto & Konahmaru fighting.

"HANABI! GIMMI THAT CAMERA!" He yells. Hanabi smiled slightly before turning on her foot & taking off into the rain, Konahmaru on her trail.

"…So, Naruto" Tenten said. Looking at me then to Naruto. "What's coming next week?" she asks. Leaning on me with her arm. "Uh…Nothing for you to know" he said. Raising a brow we turn to each-other. "Come on Naruto-kun, better get you cleaned & dried" I said. Turning back for the mansion. "Right…" he said. Tenten smirked. "Im gonna go & find Ino & Sakura…BYE!" She yelled. I glared at her back. "Hin-Hinata-chan?" he asks weakly. I turn to him with a sweet smile. "C'mon" (Yes I already told you OOC Hinata!) I said grabbing his hand, enlacing his fingers with mine while trying not to faint, realizing what I was doing, but them I clamed down when I saw him blushing slightly.

**--**

**Naruto's POV**

I sat in Hinata's room. Glairing at the rose. I have been sending her roses lately. Im not sure why but I've fallen for her. Everything about her seems perfect. Her hair, eyes & body. 'Damn Ero-senin!' I curse. Because, ever since the fight with Sasuke & bringing him back to the village & Sakura dating him. I've decided to move on. And well, that's were I ended up on. Hyuuga Hinata. She's always been there for me & I couldn't be happier.

Anyway, it was so close that she almost figured out that it was me.

"Naruto-kun? You're clothes are okay now" Yea she cleaned them for me. I was in one of Neji's robs.

"Thanks Hina-chan" I said, smiling at her. She squeaked & blushed slightly. 'She sure has changed' I thought.

"Hey…Hinata-chan" I said. Deciding to have some fun with her. (Not in a perverted way) "Who has been sending the roses?"

"Well…" she said. Sitting down next to m on her bed. "Im not really sure, but I really wanna meet this person & say Thanks" she said, smiling at me. I smiled back & pulled her onto my lap so she was straddling my legs & facing me. Our foreheads touching. "I think I know who…" I whispered into her ear. I felt her shiver slightly & I smirked a bit. 'This shall be fan' I thought to myself. "Then, why don't you tell me?" she whispered back. "Because, it's a secret" I mumble pushing some lose strands of hair behind her ear. "Aww, No fair!" she teases nibbling my neck slightly. I blushed and hid my face in the crook of her neck. "Mmm. Nata-chan I need to tell you someth-""HINATA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!" someone yells & all I heard was some peopling running down the hallways. We both blush when we realize what we're doing & she jumped of me quickly sitting down next to me.

_**Smooth kid, real smooth. **__Piss of. __**Fine. **_I quickly snap out of my trance hen the door flies open revealing Sakura, Ino & Tenten. "And Naruto…?" They ask. I grin at them. "What's up?" I ask. Sakura then marched up to me, grabbing me by the collar of Neji's rob, dragging me to the hallway & throwing my clothes at me THEN slams the door. I blink. 'What just happened?' I thought to myself.

Sighing I pick myself up & walk over to Neji's room. Knocking on the door he opens up, without asking what happened & let me in…. And then I explained to him.

**--**

**Hinata's POV**

"You go girl!" Ino & Sakura cheer. I noticed they weren't wearing what the usually wear. Sakura was in a soft pink jacket & dark black ninja pants.

Ino was in a darker blue/purple jacket same pants as Sakura & I. and Tenten was in a light green jacket and black ninja pants as well. "Man, it sure is cold out there. Anyway, I asked my mum if we happened to be selling violet roses & she said the same thing I said" Ino said, looking at the soft rose. "But I still think its Naruto…" Tenten said. Sakura nodded. **Knock, Knock, Knock!**

"Ill get it!" I shout. What can I say? I learnt to be loud from the girls. I made my way down satires as the other 3 follow. I open the double door & see: Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Temari, and Gaara & Kankuro. Raising a brow I side-step to let them in, "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said while smiling as she pecks him on the cheek. "Hn" he said. They were all drenched. "Its raining pretty heavy out there, it was either stay a Ichiraku ramen or run for it till we reach the Hyuuga compound" Shika said. Answering my question…I didn't even ask. Naruto (dressed in his usual clothes) & Neji trot down the stairs. "Hey, guys!" Naruto said smiling. "Hello/Hi/Hn" was his reply.

"Well, since you're all here, lets get you all dried off" I said, leading them to the den. They each took a seat as a maid went to get some towels. We all started talking to each-other as the others tried up with the towels. Then me & the girls headed up to my room as Ino told Temari about the Rose… "So, anyway, we're still trying to figure out who's been sending the roses!" Ino exclaimed to Temari. Smiling. "No way! Get out, seriously. I think its on the scale of 1 - 10…Kiba!" I was drinking a glass of water & I spat it out and started coughing. Sakura patting me on the back "WH-what, w-why Kiba!?" I ask, clearly confused. "Ooo, he hasn't told her yet?" Temari asks. Ino shakes her head. I sighed as I plopped down on my bed, Sakura lying next to me as Tenten sat on my window-chair (You know those massive windows & they usually have like a built-in couch. Yea that) as Temari spread out on the floor as Ino took a seat from my desk. (Hinata's room is big)

"Yea, Umm…Hinata. Kiba likes you. As in like, _like_" I stare blankly at Sakura and raise a brow. "Well, that's awkward. I see him as an older brother. It's so confusing!" I groaned. Shoving my head into my pillow. "Aww, C'mon Nata-chan. Its not that bad…wait maybe it is" Ino said. I could feel Sakura literally glare at her. "Not helping! Anyway" Sakura said. I picked myself up from my pillow at glance at the clock, hoping this day would be over. The clock read: 8:06. Groaning I look at Sakura. "Keep going" I said. "Yea I mean th" **—BAING! **Lightning colored the sky as the thunder roared. The storm was getting worse… Then…the lights when out. And everything was dark. I spoke too soon.

"…Well, I guess we're staying for the night" 1 of the girls said. Then I heard someone baing at my door. "Girls! Are you all okay?" 'Neji' I thought. "Yea, we're fine…" Tenten shouted. "Okay, They boys & I are down stairs you girls better come down, the lightning is getting closer" I swore I saw Tenten leap to where Temari was when Neji said that. "Yea, we're coming…" Sakura muttered. Sighing we all dragged ourselves up and opened the door, Neji standing there with a flash-light. "C'mon!" he muttered, grabbing my hand. "Talk about over-protective" Tenten said. He glared at her. She smiled and winked at him.

"The girls are okay!" Neji said, releasing me. Sakura walked over to Sasuke & sat on his lap. Tenten snuggled herself Between Neji & Kankuro. Ino & I sat on the 3 setter couch with Choji. The candles were lit & some torches were left standing on the coffee table, on. (Den room) The rain pelted down harder. "So, lets play truth or dear to kill time" Ino said, smiling trying to lift some spirits. "Yea/Hn/What ever" was her only reply. "Cool. Im starting…" she said. Her eyes hovered to me. "Hinata…Truth, Dare, Double Dare" she said. (There is more too that, but couldn't be bothered writing it all in)

"…Dare"

**Okay, leaving it there for now. Made this out of boredom. Next chapter of Hinata the Princess Shinigami, will be posted in the next few days.**

**Anyway, review if you want. No flames.**

**Bye for now! **


End file.
